


Words

by WantToStartABand



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cheater!Josh, Cheating, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Slight Smut, Songfic, Strong Language, Words by Skylar Grey, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantToStartABand/pseuds/WantToStartABand
Summary: inspired by @royaldere's fic "Words" on DeviantArt





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> i found the inspired fic 2 years ago when i was going through my major anime phase and i just kinda relate to it now
> 
> so, here's me venting with fanfics and music.  
> listen to Words by Skylar Grey to get the full experience i guess
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> stay alive

"hey, babe! i was just wondering what time you'll be back today?"

 

_oh my fucking god, why do you have to call now?_

 

"oh, yeah. sorry, i completely forgot to tell you that i'm going to be out late again. wanted to finish some more work before i got home. i'll talk to you later. gotta get back to work. bye."

 

"bye, i love you."

 

"mhm."

 

josh hung up and tossed his phone onto the bedside table. he looked back at the woman in front of him. he continued to thrust into her. she just moaned and moaned, pulling at the covers underneath her.

 

when they finished, she asked the man that laid next to her, "why don't you just break up with him?"

 

josh smirked, "because it's absolutely amusing to watch how clueless and naive he is."

 

really, josh knew he fucked up. he knew that when tyler finds out that he'll leave. he knew that by doing this nearly every day for the last few months, he'd already ruined the future he had with tyler. 

 

\--

 

josh left for home at 3am, tiredness and regret tugging at him as he drove. he had a bad feeling. a horrible and terrible feeling in his gut. josh could sense he was screwed. 

 

as soon as he had opened the door, he heard sniffling. he knew it was tyler. he's the only one who would be up at this time. the only one who would  _wait_ for him. the only one who lived in this apartment with josh. 

 

"so, how was  _work_?" 

 

 _fuck. fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. tyler_ knew _._

 

"i-i can explain. tyler, i promise, i ca-"

 

tyler interrupted, "no! you said you were working. you had been out like this for several months. you've been lying to me and cheating on me. THIS WHOLE TIME! WITH A FUCKING _GIRL_! YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE  _GAY_!"

 

tyler was sobbing. he was sobbing and shaking. his eyes and face were red. and josh's heart was breaking. 

 

tyler just shook his head at josh. just shook his head and walked into his room. josh just stood by the door, frozen from the shock. from the shock that tyler had found out. he wondered how that had happened. he was just pissed. fucking enraged with himself. how stupid he was. he has no reason for all of his dumb actions. he calmed down a tiny bit, but as soon as tyler walked back into the room with a few bags in his hands, he just lost it. 

 

"no, no, no, no. tyler. d-don't leave me. n-no, please. i swear to you, i'll...i'll make it up to you."

 

tyler just ignored him and walked out the door. he was done. not  _dun_. i mean, why would he marry the dude who broke his heart. who betrayed his trust. who cheated on him. 

 

josh just watched tyler's back as he walked away. he watched as the door shut behind him. and, as soon as he heard the click of the door, he broke down. josh leaned back against the wall and slid down, sobbing and screaming into his hands. 

 

\--

 

 _one year. one year since i lost_ him.

 

"all my fucking fault." that was all he said to himself the anniversary of tyler's death. the past year, he had nothing but horrible luck. he lost his job, got robbed, and had done nothing but drink and drink and drink. 

 

at the moment, he was downing his third bottle of whiskey for the day. it was half empty when he threw it across his living room and at the wall. "why the  _fuck_ can i not get over you?"

 

_it's all my fucking fault. i lost the only person i truly loved in all this._

 

he just slumped back in the one-seater he was sitting in and grabbed handfuls of his hair. one year ago, josh didn't realize how much it hurt to lose tyler until he got a call from the police telling him tyler had just hung himself. he didn't know how much it hurt to lose a dear loved one until he had attended the funeral and walked up to podium and told everyone about how it was his fault. he did know how much he fucked up when he saw the looks on every person's face there when he told them he cheated on tyler.

 

\--

 

_"how could you?!" mark was yelling at josh. he had been crying. it was evident on his face._

 

_"how could i not? he was so fucking naive. he was so stupid, he couldn't even tell what was right in front of him."_

 

_josh didn't know where this was all coming from. he didn't know why these words that were the opposite of what he wanted to say were coming out of his mouth._

 

_mark just looked at josh. he took a fistful of josh's shirt and pushed him up against the wall._

_"you are suck a fucking asshole. i hope you don't even make to hell. just burn in purgatory, you fucking cunt." mark sneered at him._

 

_\--_

 

"fuck! why the fuck was i so goddamn stupid?!"

 

it was all his fault that tyler didn't get to meet the person who was right for him. it was his fault tyler didn't get to make the band he wanted. it was his fault tyler didn't get to grow old. god, life is just a cruel game. josh was living proof. played his cards wrong and lost everything.

 

_and he didn't even get to say goodbye._


End file.
